1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing an audiovisual communication service in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of changing a standby order of waiting mobile terminals in a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
As technology of mobile terminals has developed, an improved mobile terminal having a camera unit using an H.324M protocol including an H.245 protocol that allows for audiovisual communication has been provided.
In conventional audiovisual communication technology, when a first mobile terminal receives a request for audiovisual communication from a third mobile terminal while the first mobile terminal is performing audiovisual communication with a second mobile terminal, the first mobile terminal stores information about the third mobile terminal. Thereafter, when the first mobile terminal ends audiovisual communication with the second mobile terminal, the first mobile terminal displays information about the third mobile terminal and performs audiovisual communication with the third mobile terminal.
However, in the conventional audiovisual communication technology, even when the third mobile terminal urgently requests audiovisual communication with the first mobile terminal, the third mobile terminal may have to wait until the first mobile terminal ends audiovisual communication with the second mobile terminal.